Himeko Shirogane
'''Himeko Shirogane also know to her alter-ego form ' Princess', is a Main Characters (Antagonist) in the series. She's a wealthy student of the middle school in Tokyo city. She was one of the many victims who had been hit by the black aura and can transform into Princess by Sapphire's scream. But in a similar way as Sakurako Kintoki transformation, the Black aura effected on her isn't permanent. She originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the japan,Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Biography Himeko goes to the same school as the Powerpuffs and was struck by a black light, which caused her appearance to change, with the exception of her outfit. Her powers are used based on her desires to be recognized by people. Once she is back to normal however, she does not recall any events that occured while she was evil. It's shown that she has a strong dislike for Momoko, Miyako, and Karou, and often tries to get them into trouble even when she is not evil. She becomes somewhat friendlier towards them as the series progresses. In one episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z found out that Himeko has a big sister named Miko who does everything better than her, and even draws attention by their parents. Unlike the original cartoon series, both of her parents' faces are shown and her mother is alive and around. She has a cat named Sapphire, whose scream causes Himeko's transformation. Background Princess Morbucks (Episode) All the minions at the Shirogane Manor were searching for Sapphire. When they found her, she was surrounded by dogs and Himeko attacked the dogs by throwing money. She succeeded in saving Sapphire, but a black aura hit her while she was holding Sapphire's tail. The next day, Himeko wanted to express herself to her classmates about a new dress but they were not paying attention to her. When she got home, she hoped that she could watch her favorite drama but it showed a Powerpuff commercial, and she got very mad and bit Sapphire's tail. She transformed to be a princess to show to the Powerpuffs that she's the best among of them. She built a robot to pretend that she saved the day and showed off to the Powerpuffs. She said to them that she can do this by herself and the Powerpuffs believe it. They rest and leave things to Princess, but she lost control of her robot . The Powerpuffs got mad at Princess. They said that they would handle it, and for Princess to go away. The Powerpuffs attacked the robot but Princess became mad and tried to kill them, but her plan failed Media *Anime **''Appearance:'' ***Episode 6,11,16,27-28,38,40-41,43 (Actual Appearance) ***Episode 3,10,19,32,50,52 (Cameo) *Manga **''Appearance:'' ***Chapter 6,7.2 Personality Like her original counterpart from the American cartoon, Himeko is often spoiled and nasty towards others. She taunts people who she calls having a " lower class ", with a very arrogant and bad-graceful manner. However, unlike her counterpart, she's less psychotic and doesn't throw as many tantrums for not getting what she wants. She is also capable of showing kinder emotions, such as her love for her cat Sapphire and sister Miko, or when she is genuinely concerned about Blossom's feelings, so she has a few redeeming qualities.Episode 06: Princess MorbucksEpisode 16: Sleepless in New TownsvilleEpisode 41: The Mighty MorbucksEpisode 43: Who is Lucas Clark? Himeko is often shown to enjoy being the center of attention at school and becomes jealous if someone is taking it away from her. From a different perspective, Himeko is avoided by her parents a lot, because of being the younger child of the family. She's ambitious because of it, and would use force to take whatever she wants by herself, without her father help, as shown in the original.Episode 16: Sleepless in New Townsville She has two friends, whom she calls her "entourage", who follow her around, complimenting and flattering her.Episode 38: Enter the Entourage Appearance Himeko is a young, thirteen year old girl with light skin and red eyes. Her hair is orange with very neat bangs framing her face and two coiled pigtails that is nicely separate with a crown on the middle of her hair. But sometime when she transform into her alter-ego form. Her eyes turn into yellow and her hair is become red coiled hair. She actually wear a short gown that a little bit inches her knee, and has small crystal that across of her amethyst in the upper of her dress, violet big ribbon in the center of her gown, white sock under of her red Maryjane. When she does transform into her alter-ego. She begun to change a little bit of her clothe wearing a short gown that a little bit inches her nee, and has small crystal that across of her amethyst in the upper of her dress, violet big ribbon in the center of her gown, black staking under of her red Maryjane. Family Relationship See Himeko Shirogane relationship : Himeko Shirogane/Relationship. Origin She is a spoiled, insecure, rich little girl, whose partially unseen and mostly mute father allows her to finance various evil plots to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Her supervillain outfit consists of a yellow, Powerpuff-style dress, black gloves and boots, and a tiara. Her hatred of the girls stems from her rebuffed attempt to become one of them. She is also the only female villain in the series who is not an adolescent or young adult woman; she is approximately the same age as the Powerpuff girls. Power and Weapons After prolong with the negative energy, Princess granted a great stamina that allowed her to flown in the air. But despite of this she doesn't display must of her abilities. This still unknown.Episode 06: Princess Morbucks However, she can build a weapons that can destroy a girls like the gigantic robot, Diamond claw, and Ammo (Just like her sister use).Episode 16: Sleepless in New TownsvilleEpisode 38: Enter the Entourage She can be also become stronger when she absorbs to must dark energy. And she can do a physical attack. Episode 38: Enter the Entourage Trivia *She has a sister named,Miko Shirogane, unlike the original series, where Princess is the only child. *She has a cat, named Sapphire. *Every Shirogane familly has a simple of star in their eyes. *Princess eyes is more than star than the original one. *Unlike the original Princess, Himeko can fly. *Princess is a slight spoof of the musical Annie, as her name Morbucks is a reference to Warbucks, and she looks a little like Annie, but without the afro. She also is based on the 1971 version of Veruca Salt from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and its subsequent. *Her name, meaning Princess, or a girl of high class. *She has her own personal golden bathroom at school, as we see in Sleepless in New Townsville. *Her crown is smaller than the original Princess Morbucks's crown. *Unlike the original Princess Morbucks, who usually wears yellow and is the same height as the Powerpuff Girls, she usually wears a puffy mauve and purple dress and is shorter than the Powerpuff Girls Z. *Her first named Himeko is an uncommon Japanese given name. It can have many different meanings depending on the kanji used. *Her family last named Shirogane means Platinium. *Himeko can be called in both dub and sub, Princess, but the different is that the dub most more refer calling her as a Princess. References }} Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Protogonist Category:Student